Kim Possible Chronicles:Interview with the Vampire
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Kim Possible is a two hundered year old vampire who has the chance to tell her story on tape to an eager reporter named Ron Stoppable. With Shego as her maker. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible or Interview with the Vampire. I make no money from this project. You will notice that some of the scenes are directly from the movie, but the story will stray from the movie in the coming chapters, however most of the major scenes will still be apart of the fanfic. This story will continue beyond the last scene of Interview with the Vampire.

Chapter One: Death's Embrace

A young woman stared forlornly out into the warm summer night, watching the people on the street below with interest. She then sighed and said,

"You followed me,"

"Yeah I suppose I did," a voice from a nearby table echoed in the dimly lit room.

"You wish for me to tell you about my life,"

"Yes, I guess you could say I'm a collector of lives,"

"You'd have to have a lot of tape for my story,"

"No problem, I have plenty of tape right here," this statement was followed by the clicking of a lighter and a deep drag from a cigarette. " So is this where you live?" A slight chuckle came from the female form draped in a black trench coat. Her crimson hair shifted as the remnant of her low laughter faded.

"No," she replied. " Just a room,"

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm a vampire," the blonde man laughed at this.

"You mean this literally I take it,"

"Absolutely," the woman replied. " I was waiting for you in that alley; watching you watching me and then you began to speak,"

"Wow, lucky for me,"

"Perhaps lucky for the both of us,"

"What were you going to do?" the man asked still amused. " Kill me, drink my blood, that sorta thing?"

"Yes, but you needn't be worried with that now,"

"You really believe this don't you?" the young woman turned revealing burning emerald eyes to her blue eyed companion.

"We can't begin this way," she stated sighing heavily. "Let me turn on the light,"

"I thought vampires didn't like the light,"

"Oh no, we love it," the woman smiled. " I only wanted to prepare you," with that the lights suddenly flashed on. The blonde man jumped up upon seeing that the woman was now standing at the light switch. His sudden motion caused a small naked-mole rat to peep out from beneath his coat pocket.

"Hey!" the small creature shouted in alarm.

"Sorry little buddy," the man said petting his pet on its pink head. He then looked up at the now smirking red-head. "How did you do that?"

"Same as you; a series of simple gestures, only I move to fast for you to see," she replied taking a seat across from him at the table. " I'm flesh and blood, but not human; I haven't been human for two hundred years,"

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"Why would I lie?" she asked noticing that the mole rat had leapt on to the table and was gazing up at her curiously. She reached out her hand to it and it immediately scampered into her open palm. She brought the little animal to her and began to softly stroke it along its back. "Please, have a seat," the young man sat back down still recovering from what he had seen. "So shall we begin like David Copperfield? I am born, I grew up or should we begin with when I as born into darkness as I call it?" she then set the mole rat back down, but continued her ministrations. " That's really where we should begin isn't it? By the way, my name's Kim, Kim Possible,"

"Ron Stoppable," the blonde replied lighting another cigarette. He then put the first tape into a small recorder and pressed 'record,'

"Seventeen ninety-one was the year it happened..."

—

Kimberly Ann Possible rode along a crowded beach filled with people, mainly sailors, preparing for their long voyages to the European continent. Her vermillion hair swirled around her face as warm, salty wind blew in from the ocean. She took a deep breath and made her horse turn in the opposite direction; toward the old cemetery at the edge of the nearby woods.

As she reached a rather large monument, she forced the chestnut colored animal to a halt and hopped down. After securing it to a tree nearby, she walked up to the grave site gazing up at the stone angel standing over it. Her eyes trailed down to the inscription at the statue's base.

**Marcus Vincent Possible **

**1754-1790**

**Loving Husband and Father**

A single tear rolled down Kim's face as she traced the inscription with her delicate fingers. After her husband died a year before, she hadn't left her plantation except to come an visit his grave and the grave of their daughter, which lay at her husband's side.

**Cynthia Sophie Possible**

**1790-1791**

**May ye rest in peace**

Kim reached into a brown leather bag that hung on her belt and pulled out a bottle of yellowish liquid. She lifted it to her lips and took a long swig letting the drink burn her throat. She hadn't drank before their deaths nor had she been as reclusive as she now was. She and Marcus used to travel the world going on many great adventures; she was always smiling back then and very athletic, but a year of alcohol and darkness had made her physical prowess diminish quite substantially

"I wish I were with both of you," Kim sobbed resting her head against the cold, unfeeling stone. She dropped the now empty bottle, hearing it shatter against the ground. The horse whined sympathetically and stomped one hoof into the dirt.The sun, now a bright crimson orb, was setting just past the horizon; its red glare merely a pinpoint of light in the bluish-black sky.

A shadow moved behind the trees, making the horse jump and bay at the darkness. The figure of a woman gazed at the sobbing red head with a smirk playing on her obsidian lips. Pale green flesh permeated the shadows followed by raven-black hair. The woman, dressed in a long emerald dress with black gloves, watched Kim for a moment more before disappearing back into the cemetery.

Suddenly the thundering of hooves echoed through the graveyard. Kim looked up with bloodshot eyes at the concerned face of her house servant, Yvette.

"Madame Possible! We were worried about you at the plantation,"

"I am sorry Yvette," Kim said standing uneasily. Yvette jumped down from the horse she took from her mistresses stables and ran toward the slightly drunken woman. Kim slumped into her servant's arms and began to cry. Yvette wrapped her arms around Kim and held her tightly to her chest.

"I understand Madame, come let us go home," with that Yvette took Kim's horse and brought it to the other, helping her mistress astridethe stable horse. One last look toward the cemetery and Yvette had hopped on, holding the other horse by its reigns; they then made their way back to the plantation unaware of the woman watching from among the gravestones.

—

"So how'd they die?" Ron asked stopping the tape and turning over pressing the record button once again. Kim looked up from the naked mole rat, whose name she discovered was Rufus, and sighed.

"My husband had caught a disease from one of the countries we traveled to," Kim said staring down at the polished wood table. "The doctors said that they couldn't do anything, that we just had to wait and hopethat it got better...it didn't. My husband died about six months afterward,"

"What about Cynthia?"

"I don't know...the doctors found no reason for it,"

"Do you think it was the same disease that took Marcus?" Ron questioned tapping his cigarette against the small ash tray in front of him.

"Possibly," Kim sighed. " Where was I? Oh yes, the next day I went to a local tavern to play cards..."

—

Kim looked over at the burly card player in front of her. His beady eyes squinted at her and alcohol trickled down his bushy beard. She eyed the pistol that protruded from beneath his oversized belly and prayed that he would use it after this next hand.

"Play your hand already girl!" the man shouted, sprayingthe smell of liquor into her face. She smiled sweetly at him before dropping four aces onto the table. "How many aces are in that deck?"

"Are you calling be a cheat?" Kim asked innocently. The man grabbed the table and flipped it over, whipping out the pistol and aiming it at her heart.

"I'm calling you a piece of stinking awful!"Kim lifted her hands and opened her blouse displaying a small amount of cleavage as she did so. The man stared down her shirt momentarily distracted from his task.

"You lack the courage of your convictions sir...do it!" and under her breath she whispered, "Kill me damn it,"

Above, the same woman who had been in the cemetery watched the scene now with concern for the red headed girl. She watched the man lower his weapon and walk away from the suicidal woman. She glared at the retreating man's form then gazed back at Kim who stood up and left the tavern. The woman followed Kim's path with her eyes noticing that the burly man was following her.

Kim turned down the street and continued on for a while before stopping behind a nearby building to cry. As the tears rushed down her face she felt a strong hand wrap around her throat and before she could do anything, she was slammed against the wall with the card player's enraged face glaring at her.

"You thought you could make a fool of me in there girl? When Kim did not respond he applied pressure to her throat, cutting off her windpipe. She gasped for a couple of moments before falling to the ground as the man was ripped from her. She vaguely heard him scream before a snapping sound rung through the night.

Kim looked up through her bleary vision to she a black-haired beauty with pale green skin studying her closely. The woman opened her mouth, revealing brilliant, alabaster fangs that glinted in the light of the full moon. With a hiss the woman bit into Kim's neck, dragging the weakened girl to her feet.

Kim's eyes widened as she felt her feet leave the ground with the woman still clinging to her. As they floated over the ocean, the woman released her mouth from Kim's neck. She watched as her own blood dripped down the woman's chin and onto the pale flesh of her bosom.

"Do you still want death?" the older female asked. "Or have you tasted it enough?"

"Enough," came Kim's raspy voice. The vampire smirked and let the girl drop into the waves.

—

"She left me there... on the banks of the Mississippi, somewhere between life and death,"

"How did you get home?"

"Yeah," Rufus squeaked.

"I wandered up the beach until I reached the tavern," Kim replied. They saw how sick I was and gave me a blanket before sending a messenger to the manor. Yvette came for me about two hours later,"

"What was your relationship with Yvette? You two seemed very close,"

"She and I grew up together as mistress and servant...oh if you are implying a romantic connection then no, we did nothing of the sort,"

"Did you see the woman again?"

"Yes, the very next evening,"

—

Kim lay in her bed and coughed feeling a horrible scratching in her throat. Yvette had fixed her some soup, which had soothed some of the pain, but not much. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the figure of a woman walking through her room.

She pulled out a pistol from under her pillow and aimed at the woman, who she recognized from the night before.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She woman smiled disarmingly and ran her fingers through the soft material that shrouded Kim's bed.

"I am here to answer your prayers," Kim put the gun down and continued to watch as the woman made her approach.

"Life has no meaning anymore does it?" she asked sitting down beside the red head. "The food is ashen, the wine has no taste, there just doesn't seem to be any use for any of it, but what if I could give it back to you? Pluck out the pain, give you a new life, one which you could never imagine and neither sickness nor death will ever touch you again,"

"Who are you?" Kim asked again.

"My name is Shego and do not be afraid, I'm going to give you the choice I never had,"

—

" And so I got up the next morning prepared to make my choice," Kim stated glancing up at Ron, who now had put another tape into the recorder.

"You accepted,"

"Yes, that is painfully obvious isn't it?" she laughed. "I am afraid that my flair for story telling has somewhat diminished over the centuries,"

"No this all very fascinating," Ron assured. " Right buddy?" Rufus nodded eagerly.

"Huh huh!"

"Of course it's not everyday you get to speak with a vampire is it?"

"No, not really,"

"Anyway, as I said I woke up that morning prepared to die, so I went to a small hill on my property and watched my last sunrise as if it were my first; then I set out to become what I became,"

—

Kim walked through the cemetery stopping at her family's graves once again. She did not know what was supposed to happen next. Should she just stand here waiting for Shego or go in search of her.

"I am here," came the older woman's voice from a nearby monument. Kim turned to see the vampire dressed in a green blouse and her signature black gloves. "So have you said your goodbyes to the light?" Before Kim could answer Shego had already sunk her fangs into the girl's supple flesh.

Kim felt the lifeblooddrain from her veins as she and the woman fell to the ground. Shego continued to drink for a moment then stopped bringing her lips to hover over Kim's earlobe.

"I have drained you to the point of death," Shego breathed sending hot, steamy air onto Kim's cheek. " If I leave you here you will die or you could be young forever my dear, as we are now, but you must tell me,"

"Will you come or no?" Kim groaned turning over to look up at Shego's emerald eyes.

"Yes," Kim rasped. "Yes,"

Shego stood and took off one of her gloves, raising her wrist to her mouth. A crunch could be heard in the graveyard as Shego bit into her own flesh drawing forth her blood. She then brought her arm to Kim, letting the crimson elixir drip into her open mouth.Kim drank greedily wrapping her arms around Shego's.

"Enough!" the green vampire growled after a while. "Enough!" Kim released Shego and writhed on the ground with her back arching as she hissed in pain.

"Your body is dying," Shego whispered. " Pay it no attention; it happens to us all,"

Suddenly Kim's body stopped jerking and she sat up with a bewildered look toward her maker.

"Yes," Shego sighed. "Look at the world with your vampire eyes," Kim stood and gazed around her. She thought that she could see the angel statue open its eyes, but it didn't.

—

" What was it like?" Ron Stoppable asked.

"It was like nothing I'd ever seen," Kim smiled fondly recalling that night. "The statues seemed to move, but didn't, I was a newborn vampire weeping at the beauty of the night,"

"Wow," Rufus said in his high pitched voice.

"Would you like another cigarette?"

"Oh, you don't mind do you," Ron asked taking another out of his pack. "Well I guess you're not going to die of cancer or anything like that,"

"I don't think so," Kim smiled.

"So what about crucifixes?"

"Crucifixes?"

"Yeah, can you look at them?"

"Actually I'm quite fond of looking at crucifixes,"

"What about the old stake through the heart thing?"

"Ridiculous,"

"What about coffins,"

"Coffins...coffins, however were an unfortunate necessity,"

—

Kim and Shego had returned to the plantation bringing a couple of coffins from the cemetery with them. As they descended the stairs into the basement Shego gave Kim a calming smile. "Don't worry I'll teach you everything about being a vampire," she took Kim's hand and led her to one of the coffins.

Kim uncertainly entered the death box and gazed questioningly up at Shego's still smiling face.

"Soon you will sleep as sound as you've ever slept; when you awake I will be waiting for you and so will all the world," with that she slide the lid to the coffin shut leaving Kim in warm darkness that encircled her, lulling her into slumber.

A/N: I know its almost word for word from the movie, but the next chapter will have things going very differently from there. Please tell me what you think and I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible or Interview with the Vampire.

Chapter Two: A Night on the Town

" I believe there are two types of people in this world," Kim said leaning back in her seat staring over at Ron who was on his fourth cigarette that night. "There are those that love and those that want to be loved,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think Shego wanted to be loved and chose me because she knew that I needed someone to love,"

—

"Awake my dear," Shego whispered as she opened the lid to Kim's coffin. She gazed upon Kim's still slumbering face and smiled. "Kimberly, you have slept enough," the young woman's eyes snapped open and she sat up, staring at her sire.

"I am hungry," Kim stated pulling herself out of the casket. "I have never been so hungry in my life,"

"I know," Shego said placing her arm around Kim's shoulders. "Come with me and we shall take care of that," they went up stairs and Shego told Kim to get dressed.

"Where are we going?"

"Just be sure to dress nicely," the older woman replied giving the young red head a fanged smile, which Kim returned somewhat uneasily.

—

"Did you trust her?" Ron asked patting Rufus on the head.

"Of course I did," Kim replied. "I drank from her and she made me what I am,"

"Where did the two of you go?

"To the waterfront," Kim replied. "There was a party there and Shego wanted to introduce me to the wealthy elite as she called them,"

"How did she know those people?"

"I still don't know the answer to that," the vampire laughed. "Perhaps she didn't know them at all and only wanted to use my own wealth to hunt amongst them,"

"You believe she used you?"

"Oh, I'm sure she did, but don't get me wrong; she loved me, of this I am certain,"

"How do you know?"

"I believe over the course of my story that will become evident Mr. Stoppable,"

—

"I do not feel comfortable here," Kim whispered into Shego's ear as they walked through the elegant foyer that lead to the party's entrance. Shego took Kim's hand in hers and stroked it soothingly.

"Have no fear Kim," the vampire assured. "You have just been away from this for a long time; it will come back to you eventually," the red head nodded uncertainly and they continued on into the main ballroom. Kim's eyes widened at the many colors and smells that flooded her senses.

"Has it always been this way," she asked breathing deeply. She didn't experience this the last time her and Marcus had attended a social gathering. She felt Shego wrap her arms around her and whisper,

"Yes, only now you can see it,"

"Everything seems so different,"

"But..."

"But very wonderful," Kim finished smiling. Suddenly the musicians started to play and the room filled with music.

"Shall we dance madame?" Shego asked, extending her hand to the fledgling vampire. They made their way to the middle of the festivities and began a series of slow, methodical motions that caught the attention of the other partygoers.

"Shego, they are watching us,"

"I know,"

"What are we going to do?"

"Just keep dancing," and that is just what they did. It was as if all the other people in the room had vanished and there was only the two of them. Of course the music had to end and they made their way onto the grounds for the other events of the evening.

—

"When did you first feed?" Ron asked.

"After the party," Kim answered. "Shego and I went to a tavern where she taught me about how to drink,"

"Did you feel remorse for drinking human blood?"

"Actually, yes I did,"

—

"Once you taste this, you'll never go to another tavern again," the barmaid said as she poured Kim and Shego their drinks.

"Really?" Shego asked caressing the young woman's face. "And what if I wanted to taste your lips instead?"

"I do not think that would be..." the woman was cut of by Shego placing her lips to hers. The woman fought for a moment before succumbing to the vampire's talented tongue.

"Shego!" Kim whispered harshly. Shego rose to reveal blood stained fangs to her companion.

"Kim, you really should taste these lips," the sent of blood rushed through Kim's senses causing her fangs to extend past her lips. "Come on Kimmie, you know you want to," Shego taunted pushing the woman's head toward her.

"We should not be doing this," Kim muttered, even as she lowered her mouth onto the barmaid's. A rush of delicious flavor cascaded over her tongue causing her to deepen the kiss.

Shego watched as Kim fed for the first time and smirked before bringing one of her sharp nails to the barmaid's wrist. She pushed ever so slightly and licked her lips at the blood that flowed down the woman's skin. Shego gripped the woman's wrist even tighter before biting into it, drinking what was left of her lifeblood.

Suddenly Kim pulled away, horrified at herself.

"I will not take her life,"

"I've done it for you," Shego said releasing the woman's arm, allowing it to bang against the table. "She is as dead as a doornail, my dear Kimberly," with that the pair stood and Shego through a couple of coins on the woman's prone corpse.

"Shego!," Kim shouted as they left the tavern. Shego spun around with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"What?" she asked. "Did you not think that being a vampire would come with a price?"

"You didn't tell me!"

"Of course not, if I did you never would have said yes,"

"Why?" Kim shrieked. "Why?" Shego slumped against the rough wall of the tavern and sighed.

"I was lonely Kim," Kim's gaze softened at this. "You know eternity seems like a good thing at the time, until you realize that it will be spent alone,"

"I am sorry Shego, please forgive me," Kim said guiltily. "You were only trying to teach me,"

"It is fine," Shego said standing. "Let us go home,"

—

"And as we continued back to the plantation, I still could not shake the guilt of killing that woman out of my mind," Kim said gazing at the ceiling.

"How long did it take you to get over it,"

"I don't think I ever did," Kim stated turning her eyes to the reporter. " I think you need more tape,"

"Oh, yeah," Ron quickly took out the recorded tape and quickly replaced it.

"Of course that wasn't the last conversation that we had about it,"

—

"It's funny," Shego said as she and Kim sat at the dinner table later that evening. "They are so helpless; you almost feel sorry for them,"

"Madame," Yvette called as she entered the room carrying an entire tray of food for her mistress and her guest. She waited for Kim to begin eating, but she did not. "Are you not hungry Madame?"

"On the contrary," Shego smirked. "She could eat the whole colony," she laughed and began to toss grapes, one by one, into the air.

"That will be all Yvette," Kim stated nodding toward the door.

"Very well Madame," as Yvette turned to leave Kim suddenly gripped her wrist tightly in her hand. Shego stopped playing with the grapes and watched the scene intensely. Yvette tried to pull away, but found that she wasn't strong enough. Kim then, realizing what she was doing, released Yvette and told her to leave.

Once Yvette was gone Shego leaned in toward Kim. "Be careful, you don't want to give us away do you?"

"I'm sorry," Kim whispered.

"Think nothing of it," Shego replied. "We all have our moments do we not?"

"I suppose," then Shego reached down to the floor and pulled up a rather large rat, still struggling to get free. The vampire took a nearby wine glass and set it beneath where she gripped the animal firmly in her hand. "What are you doing Shego?"

"Just watch," with that the green skinned beauty snapped the rat's neck and ripped it open, forcing the creature's blood to flow into the glass. Afterward she dropped the rat onto the table and handed the glass to Kim. "Drink it,"

With a questioning gaze, Kim took the glass in her hands and took a sip of the rat's blood. Shego watched as Kim nearly coughed up the contents of the glass.

"I know the blood cools so quickly," Shego mused stroking the rat's blood stained pelt.

"You can live like this?" Kim asked. "Off the blood of animals?"

"I wouldn't call it living," Shego replied sighing. "But it's a useful trick if you're caught for a month on a ship at sea,"

"Don't you see what this means?" Kim queried. "We can live without taking human life, it's possible,"

"Anything is possible Kim," Shego smiled reassuringly. "Just try it for a week," with that the emerald woman stood making her way for the stairs. "You might want to take a bath Kim, just to get comfortable; you've had a long night,"

Once Shego was gone Kim stood and went to find Yvette. She found her outside in the hallway dusting the candlesticks. "Could you please draw me a bath Yvette?"

"Of course Madame Possible, what about your guest?"

"If she wants one then I am sure she will tell you herself,"

"Very well," Yvette stood and made her way to the mistress's washroom. Kim lingered behind wondering if she should apologize for her strange behavior earlier. Kim then followed her servant leaning against the doorframe, which led to the bath.

"Madame Possible, your bath is ready," Yvette called after a few moments. Kim stepped in to see the tub full of hot, steamy water. It looked very soothing to her, as her nerves were shot from all the activity and the feelings of both anger and love that Shego invoked in her heart.

"You may leave me Yvette," Kim said beginning to undress.

"Yes Madame,"

Once Kim was alone she let the rest of her garments drop to the floor and sank into the water, sighing as she did so. Shego was right, this was relaxing. Kim felt her muscles loosen and continued to sink into the water's warmth.

Her thoughts then shifted to Shego. _Why did she choose me? _Kim wondered._ I know she said she was lonely, but why me specifically?_ " I'll need to ask her that sometime," Kim whispered to herself. Before she knew it, she had drifted off into slumber, with her head hanging of the tub's back.

_Kim stood in the middle of her old bedroom, where she had slept with her husband, before moving to a coffin in the basement. The sun was shining through the windows and did not harm her. She felt arms wrap around her like earlier that night. They belonged to Shego._

"_Come with me Kimmie," Kim turned to see her sire smiling at her. Kim smiled back and followed Shego toward the bed she once shared with Marcus_. _Shego placed a soft kiss on her lips and proceeded to slowly undress the woman before her._

"_Shego, I'm not sure we should..."_

"_Quiet Kimmie," Shego whispered. "You are mine...now and forever," with that Shego placed Kim's hand on her breast deepening the kiss they shared. "You belong to me,"_

"_I belong to you,"_

"_And you always will,"_

"_And I always will," Shego smirked as her fangs elongated. Kim sighed in satisfaction as Shego bit into her neck. She moaned in pleasure as Shego lowered her hand toward..._

Kim gasped as she woke from her dream. She quivered and let out a shaky breath. " I did not just dream that!" Kim shouted jumping out of the bathtub. She dried herself off quickly and rang for Yvette by pulling on a cord attached to a bell in the hallway.

"Yes Madame?"

"I am finished with my bath,"

"I will take care of it immediately, but first I shall bring you some dry cloths,"

"Thank you Yvette," After she had brought Kim her cloths, Yvette sent her away saying that she would clean up the washroom. Kim made her way upstairs, toward where she saw Shego depart from the dinning room.

Suddenly the sound of a piano floated down into Kim's ears. "Shego?" Kim called as she reached the top of the stairs.

"In here Kim," Shego replied from a room on the left. Kim entered and saw Shego sitting at the piano, playing a haunting melody.

"You play very beautifully," Kim said sitting in a chair next to the piano.

"Thank you," Shego said continuing to play.

"What is it?"

"Hayden's symphony number fifty-nine," the vampire smiled at her companion. "Do not worry about tonight Kim, you'll become accustomed to things all too quickly,"

"I'm not sure,"

"Well I am," Shego said. "We are going to another party tomorrow night, we shall see how you fare, okay?"

"I guess,"

—

" I have long since wondered if Shego had planned the events of the next evening or if they were out of her control, just as they were out of mine,"

"What happened at the party?" Ron asked in rapt attention.

"Let me start will the beginning of that night, before the party..."

A/N: Please read and review. I will have the next chapter up withing the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible or Interview with the Vampire

Chapter Three: Learning the Hard Way

Shego led Kim through the throng of partygoers, holding her hand tightly in hers. Kim was going to be a difficult student if she kept up the 'humanity' act. The more experienced vampire supposed that Kim needed to hit rock bottom before she accepted what she was and what she had to do to survive.

She looked back to the younger red-head and gave her a reassuring smile, which Kim returned, faintly aware of her sire's annoyance. Kim had found that she had the ability to know how Shego was feeling without the emerald tinted woman expressing it. Sometimes, if she concentrated very hard, Kim could know Shego's exact thoughts. However, these times were few and far between.

"Do you see that woman over there?" Shego asked pointing toward a very aristocratic woman with bright eyes and slightly graying hair. She may have been in her late fifties, yet she had a youth about her in the way she laughed and swatted at her much younger companion's arm as he said something into her ear.

"What about her?" Kim asked turning slightly to Shego.

"Marie Sinclair, she had that gorgeous young fop murder her husband; she blamed a slave for it, imagine what they did to him,"

"How do you know this?"

"Read her thoughts," Kim gave Shego an odd look. "Read her thoughts,"

Kim looked at the woman and tried to concentrate like she did when feeling out Shego's emotions, but found no results. She scrunched her face up in frustration and tried again, but only achieving the same outcome. Maybe Shego was she only one she could read...

"I can't,"

"Don't worry, the dark gift is different for every vampire," Shego smiled at the dejected woman, taking her hand. "Come let's introduce ourselves,"

"I do not think..."

"Then do not think..." Shego interrupted. "Do," before Kim could reply, they had arrived in front of miss Sinclair.

"Why hello," Marie said with a small smile. "I have never seen you at these parties before,"

"We are new in town, my name is Shego de Lioncourt and this is my companion Kimberly Possible,"

"I am Marie Sinclair and this is Antonio,"

Shego gripped the woman's hand and planted a soft kiss to the slightly wrinkled flesh. Kim stepped up and placed her kiss on the same spot. _Almost as if I just kissed Shego_. She thought with a small chuckle.

—

"You both seemed be having a great time," Ron said with a nod from Rufus.

"Yes we were until Shego gave me one of her tests,"

"Tests?"

"I didn't know it at the time, but Shego had wanted me to kill miss Sinclair,"

"Why, you could have just as easily killed someone else,"

"Apparently Shego was the mistress of miss Sinclair's husband and wanted revenge,"

"How did that make you feel?"

"Betrayed, though we weren't in a romantic relationship at the time, so I suppose I had no right to feel that way,"

"Maybe it was her way of putting old ghosts to rest,"

"Perhaps," Kim sighed. "Lord knows I've been doing the same thing for the past two centuries,"

"What ghosts do you have to put to rest?"

"That will come later on in my story, now back to the party,"

—

Kim walked arm in arm with Marie onto the grounds of the large estate at which the party was being held. The poodles Marie was holding by a couple of leashes yipped and barked every so often. Kim leaned in and nipped at the elderly woman's neck.

"Oh my, what are you doing?"

"You don't like it?" Kim hissed into her ear.

"I...I...like it very much, but we are women," Marie stammered.

"So?"

"I'm old enough to be your grandmother!"

"Age matters little to me," the young vampire replied, thinking of how ironic that statement was. She spied Shego walking with Antonio and knew he would not make it back alive.

Shego wrapped her arm around Antonio's shoulders as they left Kim and Marie alone.

"It is beautiful tonight, is it not?" Shego asked with a small smile.

"Yes, quite,"

"Do you know miss Sinclair well,"

"Yes,"

"Well enough to kill her husband for her?"

"Wha..." Suddenly Shego's fist connected with his chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He slid to the ground, nearly lifeless. Blood leaked from his mouth, drown his chin, and onto his elegant attire, staining the pure white cloth beneath his coat.

"Henry Sinclair," Shego hissed. "Remember?"

"I..."

"No, don't speak, anything you say will just make me hurt you more," with that she lifted him by the throat and slammed him again into the rough bark, causing the tree's trunk to crack. She slung him around and roundhouse kicked him into the shrubs six feet away.

Shego flipped connecting her feet with his groin. He screamed out in agony as he was kicked between the legs repeatedly by the enraged vampire.

"It doesn't matter," the vampire growled. "You won't be using them again anyway," She wrenched him from the foliage and sunk her fangs savagely into his neck, draining the blood from his body. She let the corpse drop with a sickening thud.

Meanwhile, Kim was sitting on a bench with Marie Sinclair, planting small, delicate kisses onto her collarbone. God, she wanted to bite her so bad, but that would kill her. Kim still did not wish to take human life. She simply couldn't, not now or ever.

She felt her fangs elongate and the bloodlust began surging through her veins, flooding her senses.

_No no, I can't, please God, No!_

Kim in a fit of madness ripped the leashes from Marie and dragged the poodles to her.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" the elderly woman shouted. Kim looked at her with fury and tore into the dogs' throats. "What have you done?!" she shouted as Kim finished with the last of the dogs. "My babies!" Marie screamed until her neck was viciously snapped by a pair of black gloves.

Kim looked up to see an livid Shego staring back at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shego shouted, coming around to face Kim.

"What is yours?" Kim replied, standing up to the green tinted woman.

"That woman had her husband killed, she was evil, vile, and a bitch, just like her filthy, mangy, flea-bitten mutts, you should have killed her!"

"Well you took care of that yourself didn't you?" Kim asked baring her fangs then gasped as Shego wrapped her hand around her throat, lifting her into the air.

"Do not...ever...bare you fangs at me Kimberly!" the older vampire commanded tightening her grip. "That bitch killed Henry, her husband, my love,"

Upon hearing Shego admit she loved someone else, Kim felt boiling heat rise in her body, overclouding her good judgement. With a howl she brought her elbow down onto Shego's arm, causing her to let go.

Shego was momentarily stunned at the show of defiance from Kim, so much in fact she was not able to stop the fist that struck her face. Shego's body twirled in the air before she landed on all fours. The vampire moved in time to avoid Kim's foot as the young woman slammed her feet to the dirt.

"Okay then Kim," Shego spat. "Show me what you've got,"

Kim hissed as she launched herself at her sire, hitting the woman with a flying kick to the chest. Shego slid to a stop then back-flipped to avoid a leg sweep. Kim struck brutally with swift kicks and punches, trying to hit any part of Shego she could.

Said vampire was blocking Kim's attacks with ease, seeing as how she was the more experienced of the two.

_Come on Kim, quit trying to hit me and actually do it!_ She though, amused. As Kim's fist came in again, Shego caught her wrist and snapped it to the side without breaking bone. Kim thrust her foot toward the emerald woman's abdomen, which she caught under her left arm. Shego brought her face in close to Kim's, noticing the fury in her eyes.

"What is wrong Kimberly?" the older woman asked. "I can't comprehend the rage in your thoughts, it clouds the true source of it; let me in,"

"No!" Kim yelled slamming her head into Shego's. The vampire released her and staggered back a moment. Using this to her advantage, Kim literally flew into Shego colliding with a tree. As Kim held her sire, pinned to the wood, Shego began to laugh.

"Oh such energy and fire...that's why I chose you," Shego gripped Kim's wrists gently and pulled them away. "But you can't kill me Kim," she looked into Kim's eyes and smiled strangely. "Kill what you will; rats...poodles...I'll leave you to it and watch you come around," she turned to walk away. "Just remember Kim, life without me would be even more unbearable,"

—

"I think she saw my thoughts and knew why I had been so angry," Kim said. "That's probably why she suddenly became so easygoing,"

"Did she ever mention it again?"

"That particular incident?" Kim asked. "No, but it would not be the last time we fought,"

"What did you do after that?"

"Shego thought that it would do us good to return to my plantation and rest for awhile,"

"What did you do for food?"

"She fed on my slaves, while I ate their chickens and other pets,"

"I'm curious to know more about her, did she ever reveal anything about her past to you?"

"Some, I never asked to many questions, but there was one time..."

—

Shego sat at the other end of Kim's dining table tossing grapes at the red-head and watching them roll off her. She sighed and set the grapes on the table.

"You know, in Paris, we call it the 'dark gift',"

"Paris?" Kim perked up. "You came from Paris?"

"As did the one who made me,"

"Well you must have learned something from him,"

"Her...and no I learned absolutely nothing..."

"Come now that can't be true,"

"It is, I didn't have a choice, remember?"

"But you must know something about the meaning of it all..."

"WHY? WHY SHOULD I KNOW? DO YOU?" Shego shrieked. " That noise," she growled. "We have been here for weeks with nothing but that noise" she stared out the window toward the slave quarters, where they were gathered around a fire, performing voodoo rituals to drive them away.

"Yes," Kim stated. "They know about us; they see us eat from empty plates and drink from empty glasses,"

"Come with me to New Orleans then," Shego smiled wearily. "The Paris Opera is in town, we can sample some French cuisine,"

Kim raised her hand in gesture for Shego to leave her alone. Shego sighed and walked out of the room. Shego passed Yvette in the hall and gave her a wink before leaving the house. Yvette scowled at the strange woman and entered the dining room.

"You are not hungry again Madame Possible?"

"No Yvette,"

"Mistress, we are worried about you...I am worried about you,"

"That will be all Yvette,"

"How long has it been that you go riding in the field? How long since you visited the slave quarter? Are you still our mistress at all?"

"THAT WILL BE ALL YVETTE!" Kim shouted in rage standing and walking up to Yvette. "You have no idea what's going on!"

"Send away this friend of yours!" Yvette pleaded. "The slaves are all afraid of her and they are afraid of you," she wrapped Kim in her arms, it was reminiscent of the cemetery a few months prior.

Kim melded to Yvette and began to cry.

"Yvette...I'm afraid of myself..." with that she gently sunk her fangs into Yvette's supple flesh silently begging the young slave to forgive her. She just could not fight the hunger anymore. Yvette tried in vain to pull Kim off her but the loss of blood made her too weak.

Kim sobbed as Yvette went limp in her arms. Somewhere in her mind she snapped. Kim lifted her now dead servant into her arms 'bridal' style. She approached her large twin doors and kicked them open. She came face to face with the terrified faces of her slaves.

"Here me now!" she cried. "This place is cursed...damned...and yes your mistress is the devil!"

They gasped and back away slightly.

"Here take her and leave!" Kim gave Yvette's corpse to the crowd and yanked a torch from a nearby servant. "You are all free men! Leave! Leave now" she swung the torch at them then returned inside the mansion.

She thrust the flame into the curtains, causing them to catch fire. She continued to do this throughout the house. Setting the dining room, living area, basement (coffins and all), and music room all on fire.

She sighed as the flames surrounded her and sank into a nearby chair, hoping that the fire would consume and kill her. Suddenly the windows shattered as Shego leapt into the room. She glanced around and shrieked.

"Perfect...just perfect...burn it all! Burn everything we own, have us living in the field like cattle!"

"You thought you could have it all," Kim laughed.

"Oh shut up Kimberly!" with that she knocked Kim out and lifted her onto her shoulders. She glanced around one last time and growled. "Stupid Kimmie," she jumped out the window and fled the growing mob of newly freed slaves.

Kim woke up a few hours later in a dark, dank room that smelled of death. She turned over and felt around until her hand came in contact with a spider web. She yelped and turned back over toward the sound of soft scoffing. There was Shego, sitting against the wall, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Where do you think? My idiot friend?" Shego sighed. "We're in a nice, filthy cemetery," she hissed and hit the wall with her fist. "Is this what you wanted? Is this fitting enough?"

Kim laughed and tried to sit up. She drug herself to the opposite wall and faced her maker.

"We belong in Hell,"

"Well what if there is no Hell?" Shego questioned. "Or what if they don't want us there? Did you ever think of that?"

—

"But there was a Hell and no matter where we went...I was in it," Kim said as Ron stared at her in spellbound silence.

A/N: Next chapter coming soon. Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as it progresses.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible or Interview with the Vampire.

Chapter Four: Incentive

Kim sighed as she leaned over the edge of a third story balcony that overlooked the beach and took a deep breath, tasting the salt in the air. She growled when Shego's soft giggling echoed from inside followed by two different female voices with the same lustful laugh. Kim hissed but did not move from her spot on the balcony.

They had moved into the apartment building a couple of weeks after Kim's manor had burnt down. Shego hadn't spoken to her much since then, only giving her the occasional glance every once in a while. That was fine with the young vampire. If Shego wanted to be that way, then fine. Two could play at that game.

Meanwhile, Shego was busy sinking her fangs into a scrumptious young trollop as they leaned over the back of the sofa, out of the other prostitute's sight. The vampire lifted her eyes slightly to look at her fledgling's silhouette, highlighted by the light of the full moon, and a strange gleam flickered across her dark green orbs. She moaned as the woman went limp in her arms and moved back down next to her other prey.

"Your friend has no head for wine," she whispered smiling. The prostitute laughed. Women clients were so much more fun than men, especially when they had the kind of appetites this emerald-hued woman possessed. Sadly, she did not realize how ironic that statement was.

"No matter, I can warm that cold skin of yours much better than she can,"

"Really?" Shego asked placing a kiss on the woman's lips. Slowly she trailed down the working girl's collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts. She lingered for a moment before slowly sinking her teeth into the woman's yielding flesh. The prostitute moaned in rapture, not knowing that Shego was draining the life from her body.

After a moment Shego rose from her victim and allowed the woman to glance down. A shrill scream filled both vampires' ears as the woman discovered the front of her clothing soaked in blood. Kim rushed into the room to find her sire smirking at the panicking prostitute.

"Finally decided to join us Kimberly?" she asked, running her tongue over her obsidian lips.

"Help me please!" the woman begged the young red-head. Kim looked away in shame. Suddenly the woman's cries were cut short as Shego wrapped a hand around her throat, momentarily stunning her. With a wink in Kim's direction, the older vampire pierced her prey's wrist, holding a wine glass underneath to catch the blood that trickled out of the wound.

The rustic scent stung Kim's nose and she felt her fangs elongate past her lips, salivating at the smell of the blood that permeated the air. She froze, terrified of herself.

_No I can't._ Kim thought desperately. She watched as Shego lifted the now full glass in her fingers and held it out to her fledgling.

"Here Kimmie, you can pretend it's wine," the vampire smirked, flashing her pure alabaster fangs at the younger girl. With an animalistic snarl, Kim slapped the glass out of Shego's hand. The older woman's eyes narrowed into snakelike slits as the glass shattered at her feet. "You're really starting to get on my last nerve Kimberly,"

Kim was about to retort when she heard the woman on the sofa groan pitifully. She rushed to her side and gasped.

"She's still alive,"

"Take her Kim,"

"No,"

"Do not deny yourself,"

"Shut up,"

Shego violently ripped the woman from the couch and turned toward the table that rested in the center of the room.

"I know, you're tired," she hissed at the shrieking girl. "You want to sleep!" with that she kicked the top of the table off, revealing a coffin underneath. Shego threw her prey inside.

"It's a coffin! It's a coffin!," the lady screamed as Shego closed the lid, muffling her pleas and shouts.

"It's your coffin my love," Shego shouted sitting on the lid, facing Kim. "Enjoy it; most of us never get to know what it feels like,"

"Why are you doing this?" Kim yelled.

"Because, I like to do it; I enjoy it," she stood and marched up to the seething, crimson-haired woman. "Take your innocents, kill them swiftly if you must, but do it! For do not doubt you are a killer Kimberly!"

Shego turned back to the coffin and opened it to reveal an extremely distraught woman quietly muttering to herself.

"It's a coffin," she whispered choking back sobs.

"What is that?" Shego asked with mock concern.

"It's a coffin,"

"Why so it is; you must be dead,"

"I'm not dead am I ?" the question was directed at Kim.

"No you're not dead,"

"Yet," Shego smirked.

"You finish this and you finish it now!"

"Please," the woman sobbed. "I can't die like this; I need a priest,"

"My friend here is a priest," Shego hissed. "She will hear your sins before you die, that is...unless we make her one of us,"

"No end this!"

"You do it, end her suffering and yours!"

"No,"

With an exasperated sigh, Shego gripped the fighting woman in her arms and drank what remained of her blood. Letting the body drop to the floor, Shego walked to the nearest chair and fell back into it.

"The dark gift," she mused staring at Kim, who was exiting the room. "I gave it to you Kimberly," there was a distinct tone of sorrow in her words, but Kim had already left. Why couldn't Kim get it through her head that she was a vampire and would eventually have to take human life? She didn't have to enjoy it like Shego did, but the young vampire couldn't live off animal blood forever.

"This is getting out of hand," Shego said to herself. "I have to find a way to convince her that it is what's best for her," she stood, deciding to go after the woman in case she did something stupid in her anger.

Kim fought back tears as she trudged through the crowd of people in the street, making sure not to make too much contact with them. How could Shego do that to her? Kim supposed that it could be because of Kim's breakdown that caused the destruction of their home. Did she deserve it? The vampire knew she had acted irrational and now regretted what she had done. She wished she could take it back.

Shego watched Kim from the roof of a nearby building and felt the guilt that radiated off the girl's aura. She hadn't wanted to hurt Kim, but she needed the girl to wake up. "This is tough love Kimberly, I hate to do it, but I have to," with that she continued to follow the woman's wondering form.

Kim, having shifted her thoughts to her wretched existence, stumbled down into a derelict section of town just as it began to rain. She was still hungry and snatched up almost every rat that scurried across her path; however, their blood wasn't enough to sate her thirst. She hadn't fed well in quite a while and her system was ravenous for nourishment.

"I don't know how much longer I can fight it," she moaned clutching her mid-section. As she came out into the open, there was a couple of people dragging a cart of bodies.

"Don't go that way madame, it's the plague; go back the way you came,"

Kim scoffed bitterly.

"The way I came," ignoring the man's words, she made her way in the direction she smelt death from. She paused as the scent changed into that of a living person. It seemed as if someone survived the disease's rampage. Curious, Kim crossed over to the house the scent was coming from and entered to find a small girl sitting next to a woman's corpse. The woman had obviously been dead for quite sometime as her skin had gone through rigor and turned a shade of rotting gray.

The girl was at least twelve years old with long blonde locks of hair that fell around a petite face. The child looked up at Kim with lost baby blue eyes. "Please ma'am, help mama,"

Kim's breath hitched as her chest contracted at the girl's defeated tone.

"Papa left us, please help her," Kim shook her head sadly. She kneeled down in front of the child and wrapped her arms around her. The girl began to sob uncontrollably and Kim held to her tighter. Without knowing what she was doing, Kim opened her mouth and succumbed to the hunger by bitting into the child's neck.

Suddenly the girl went limp in her grip causing Kim to release her, mind filled with disgust at herself. She turned her head at the sound of clapping coming from the door way.

It was Shego.

"My philosopher," the emerald vampire laughed. "The woman who said she would never take human life!" she skipped past Kim's stunned form and pulled up the child's mother. "This calls for a celebration!" Kim felt bile creep into her throat as she watched Shego dance with the woman's decayed body. She turned, ran out of the house, and disappeared down a dark stretch of alley.

"Kimberly?" Shego called, dropping the corpse. "Come back!" the elder vampire sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, Kim how you love your precious guilt," a small gasp caught her attention. Shego turned to see the child still breathing.

"H-Help m-me," the girl pleaded pitifully. Sniffing the child turned over onto her back. "I can't move,"

"Girl," Shego stated walking up to the writhing body. "What is your name?"

"Claudia,"

"Well Claudia, let's get you somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"

"Okay, who are you?"

"My name is Shego,"

"That's a funny name," Claudia coughed. Shego smirked and chuckled.

"I suppose it is, now come, you're weak and cannot stay here,"

"But what about mama?"

"She'll be fine," Shego lied and lifted the child into her arms. Claudia coughed again and passed out from exhaustion. This was just what Shego was looking for. Now Kim would have to stay with her! Like it or not, the younger vampire would truly be hers.

Kim sat huddled in a tunnel that led down into the sewer system. She couldn't believe that she had lost control like that! She killed a small child. Something purely innocent! And yet, when she heard that girl's heart in the terrible rhythm before death, she truly new peace. It was something that frightened her more than anything else.

To know serenity only when you killed another creature. How could one continue to exist knowing that this would be their fate for all eternity? How could she even look at herself without becoming ill?

Shego did it so easily. So much so that Kim was jealous. Her maker actually enjoyed it and it was something that Kim longed to do. Kill without remorse, but she always felt guilt for everything she hurt. Even the rats she drank from. The sorrow she felt threatened to tear her apart.

"Kimberly,"

Kim Possible looked up to see Shego de Lioncourt standing over her with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Shego," Kim sobbed. Shego looked the younger woman over and noticed that she was soaked; covered with mud.

"All I need to find you Kim was to follow the corpses of rats,"

"I..."

"You're in pain, you feel it like no other creature because you are a vampire,"

"I am; it hurts so much,"

"Then end it Kim, you don't want the pain to continue,"

"No I don't,"

"Then do what it is in your nature to do," Shego said. "God kills indiscriminately and so shall we; for no other creatures under God are as we are, none so like him as ourselves,"

"I really want to Shego, but..." Kim bit her lip, trying to keep from crying again.

"I know Kim," Shego stated. "Come with me, I have a present for you," As Kim stood, the emerald woman pulled her into an deep embrace and pressed her mouth firmly to hers. Kim's eyes widened in shock, her mind quickly shifting to the dream she had before at the mansion. Slowly, she succumbed to the vampire's kiss and allowed Shego to drive her tongue into her mouth.

They continued to osculate for a few more minutes, not needing to break apart for air, but after a while Shego decided that they had to go back to the hotel. With a great deal of reluctance on both vampires' parts, they separated, Shego still holding on to Kim.

"Why?" the red-head whispered against Shego's lips.

"I love you Kim and I was afraid of losing you," Shego replied. "I've been alone for so long," she nestled her head into to the apex of Kim's neck. "I don't want to be alone again, please promise that you won't leave me!"

"Shego I..."

"Promise!" Kim saw the desperation in her sire's eyes and felt a great warmth in her cold body, knowing that Shego was allowing her to see her weak side. She took Shego's face into her hands and made her look her in the face. Bringing her forehead to rest on her sire's she said,

"I promise Shego," Kim whispered kissing her lightly. "I'll never leave you for anything,"

"You mean it Kim?"

"I'll stay forever,"

_You bet you will._ Shego thought with a slightly evil smirk that went unnoticed by her fledgling, now soon-to-be lover. She almost felt bad about her plan, given the current situation.

Almost.

A/N: I hope this is a satisfying update. I should have the next chapter up very soon. Certainly before the week's out. I'm sorry about leaving it like this, but blame Shego...it was her idea! Lol. Please remember to read and review. Until next time...


End file.
